crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cthulhu Mythos
I think this article needs some changes in the headings -- not the organization, but the headings themselves, I mean, the way they are written. First, to get rid of the numbering; the auto-summary feature of MediaWiki does its own numbering, and having a hardcoded one makes it more confusing. Second, to remove adjectives and such so linking to subheadings from other articles will be more intuitive. I mean, I just found out that the link to "Outer Gods" would have to be "Cthulhu Mythos#1. Tier One: The Outer Gods". I think having the heading say just "Outer Gods" and mention right below on the text something like "The Outer Gods are the first tier..." would carry the same meaning and make for cleaner layout and linking. Yes, it will half-break some links, but not too many -- about 20 at my guess, I can fix those in about one hour. --Sir Lee 15:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a "Tier One" heading, or "Tier One: Fundamental Forces" or something like that, and "(The) Outer Gods" as subheading, with the Tao separate from them? That would put them at the same article hierarchy level as the Elder Gods and GOOs. It would mean diverging from the original canon materials article, but as far as content goes it's clear that the Tao technically isn't an elder God and only something on the same level, and a wiki article is better able to express the different hierarchy levels than a forum post. Addiab 16:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) IMHO, by all means get rid of the numbers. They're just a legacy of the old Wiki, from which this article was copied. As long as every heading is at the correct level, everything should appear OK in the Contents, and it'll make searching a heck of a lot easier. Mittfh 20:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Righteo, I've got rid of the numbers. Perhaps we could have some text under the main Hierarchy heading giving a brief overview of the Tiers. Perhaps someone could also knock up an Org Chart / Family Tree of the various Mythos entities (together with placeholder "Miscellaneous others" boxes at appropriate points to account for the various demons etc. that aren't explicitly mentioned in the hierarchy) and link to it from here. IIRC, it might even be possible to do one in Wiki syntax - I'm sure I've seen a few at WP... Mittfh 20:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Shoggoths Drunkfu added some more information about the Shoggoths in Abyss 2. This is probably relevant as one has imprinted itself upon Josh. So, pending a possible addition to the main page (which may require asking Dr. Bender if it's OK), here's the relevant extract: : Now the Shoggoth Lords were originally little more than the driver-less construction equipment of the '''Elder Things'. However the inconceivable way that they were made left them without a means to really control themselves without another entity telepathically guiding and giving them instructions. Like a bulldozer. They were also very versatile, like an octopus and every Autobot all wrapped into one black tar-colored explosion of tentacles and fourth dimensional space. At some point in their history, however, they grew brains, called themselves Shoggoth Lords, and rebelled rather unsuccessfully. The advent of greater intelligence changed some of their attributes, but others remained the same. A Shoggoth Lord’s offspring tended to psychically bond to its parent after whatever means of giving birth it had, and often snuggled inside nice safe little pouches while doing so.'' Mittfh 14:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) That Azatoth description seems very much like the description of the Black Hole.Robin WH (talk) 19:13, July 23, 2015 (UTC)